


"Re-Entry" and "Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills" Full ebooks and Cover Art

by liandrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Full series compiled into two eBooks, GFY, Gen, M/M, Multi, eBook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandrin/pseuds/liandrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put all of the fics in Flamethrower's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129">"Re-Entry"</a> series into one full ebook with cover art, and have done the same with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/11260">"Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills"</a>, though JotW is not complete. I will try to keep it updated as new parts are released.</p><p>There are .mobi and .epub versions for each book. They should all work. Let me know if they don't.</p><p> <br/> <b>AS OF 12/21/2015: THE EPUB AND MOBI FILES OF RE:JOTW ARE UPDATED NOW TO THE MOST RECENT PART!!! Rejoice :D</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238162) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



 

[MOBI DOWNLOAD](https://www.dropbox.com/s/or6604y0m6993cv/Re-Entry%20-%20Flamethrower.mobi?dl=0)  
  
[EPUB DOWNLOAD](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l823fv7yzwp6njq/Re-Entry%20-%20Flamethrower.epub?dl=0)

 

 

 

[MOBI DOWNLOAD](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1xo8isrqrc0aerz/Re-Entry_%20Journey%20of%20the%20Whills%20-%20Flamethrower.mobi?dl=0)  
  
[EPUB DOWNLOAD](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oozgohvinsgj28e/Re-Entry_%20Journey%20of%20the%20Whills%20-%20Flamethrower.epub?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

AS OF 05/20/2015: THE EPUB FILE OF RE:JOTW IS UPDATED NOW TO THE MOST RECENT PART, BUT IM STILL WORKING ON THE MOBI FILE. THAT SHOULD BE UP SOON.


	3. Is that an update???!

Yes, yes it is. As of today (12/21/2015) all JotW files are updated up to Ch 2 of "Lylek Squad". 

The mobi format can get a bit wonky on some people's devices, so if you have trouble with it tell me what sort of kindle you have (fire, paperwhite, etc) and I'll see what I can do. Converting an existing ebook is so much easier than compiling one!

Also, if anyone out there wants to make art for a new cover for either book go ahead! I can make different versions. The current covers were just haphazardly thrown together by myself. Let me know :)

I wanted to get this out before Christmas as a happy holidays present to everyone :D See you in the new year!

**Author's Note:**

> These are full ebooks of Flamethrower's Star Wars epics ["Re-Entry"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10129) and ["Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11260)
> 
> "Journey of the Whills" is still ongoing so I will try to update the ebook whenever possible.
> 
> ePub and mobi files updated on 12/21/2015.


End file.
